Cock-a-Doodle Dandy
Cock-a-Doodle Dandy is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Bo tells the story of how Roy's wake up duty was jeopardized by an insomniac bear. Plot Bo greets the viewers, noting that he is merely a narrator for the episode. He starts the story with a flashback. A few weeks ago, Orson woke up a quarter past 10:00, late for a farm day. Infuriated, he walked over to Roy's place. Sheldon then comes in, only to find out that he is not in the episode (Sheldon notes that he'll still get paid for his dialogue). At Roy's Place, Orson finds he's been listening to "Rock a Bye Rooster" through his headphones all night. Orson got Roy up by turning up the volume on his stereo to remind him of his job to wake up everyone. Roy apologized for not doing his job then went into a song about his it. Booker and the worm interrupt the story as they show up; Bo informs them both that they are not in the episode. As Roy played his bugle, his music ends up disturbing a bear with insomnia attempting to hibernate. The bear stopped Roy from playing through violent means. Before Bo can continue, Wade, wearing a Shakespearean ensemble, appears, wondering when he will appear. When Bo tells him that he is on next week's show, Wade leaves in annoyance. Roy made a better effort to perform his job, following Orson's warning that he would be fired if he missed another day. Having forgotten about the bear, Roy tried to wake everyone up as he was supposed to the next day, only for the bear to intervene again. On other days, he tried other tactics to avoid the bear's wrath (such as using a trash can as a shield and playing a violin), with none of them working out. Just as Bo finishes the flashback, Wade appears again, insistent on performing since he is already in costume. After Orson shows up to chat, Roy (now covered in bandages) begs Orson for a solution to his predicament. Bo then gets an idea. They take Wade, still performing his Shakespearean monologue, to the bear's cave, where Wade brings the bear to sleep. As Wade continues, he ends up bringing the others to sleep. As he settles down, Orson bids goodbye to the audience, hoping he will get a bigger role in the next episode, while Wade continues his speech. Characters Major Characters *Roy Rooster *Bo Sheep *Orson Pig *Wade Duck *Bear (voiced by Frank Welker) Minor Characters *Sheldon *Booker *The Worm *Binky the Clown (cameo in song) Trivia *Orson has a Garfield alarm clock. *This episode features a running gag of characters being told that they are not in the show this week. *Bo mentions "Much Ado About Orson", which was the name of an episode that followed a fake out ending in The Mail Animal. **The similarly titled "Much Ado About Lanolin", which was based on William Shakespeare, would premiere the following season. Songs *Mister Lip Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2